Zarconian Cybertron Invid Gobotron Inbit Regime
thumb|300px|left|Ants Browse‎ The story has Cybertron and Gobotron.There back in the past of Cybertron with the Quintessons were these mechas and units that were made that are Inbit and Invid.They were machines and modules and had a Quintesson that was Invid Inbit.And from generation after generation the Inbit and Invid changed and had a purpose in history.Art of Transformation whihc is lost to Inbit Invid but is here in past of Cybertron and Gobotron.Invid and Inbit could transform.And are closer to insect transformers and Gobots who some must have Invid and Inbit in them.They were monuverable and fast.They had armor to protect themselves and did damage when they combat.They could fight and combat.They had effective weapons.As they are modules Inbit Invid Troopers.They broke apart and had a Regent and Regis merger into their society.The Quintesson was separated from his Inbit Invid subjects.As Quintessons he was destructive and evil to them.And the Inbit Invid went to another galaxy far from Cybertron and Gobotron.But many of Inbit and Invid remained in Cybertron Gobotron universe.They have upgraded technology for their warships and starships that missing from separated Inbit and Invid or Macross. Macross is part of Zarconian.In the Cybertron Gobotron Universe has their own species of the "Invid and Inbit".Learned mastery and art of transformation and hide as module or vehicle.In Gobots their are insect robot characters.Then there are the "insecticons" which are closer related to the Invid and Inbit.The Invid and Inbit must live in another dimension and as all transformers and Gobots adapted into evolution process with the Transformers and Gobots.They are Invid and Inbit that can transform and are living robots with character and intelligence.Part history of Cybertron and Gobotron as many members integrated into Autobots and Guardians.The Invid and Inbit are a mecha as a race of machines.They have instruments and weapons.Made of alloy.The Zarco Invid Inbit Regime is part of their Universe as war vessels enforcing Zarconia.Aereal knows of them and is working into Macross.Centauri Prime. Cybertron is where I am going to learn about my afterlife as a machine pass on to the Insecticons and Insectibots and the Inbit Empire of Gobotron and Transformers. http://twitter.com/#!/QueenFerozK I will be reborn from ending Mumm-ra and Allah,creator ended by wave motion gun and invading Armada fleet.I am now Queen of Inbit and Invid as Insecticon and Insectibots.I have my magic power and am in evolution process with the robot insects and Cybertron Inbit and Gobot Invid.Invid Invid Regime is the ability in me that insects get along with me as I have predatory insects as fierce ants and to my native ON yellow jacket.And in my religion spiders and pond life insects as Giant water bug and water spider.Now I have built a navy for them from Inbit and made new infantry troopers.Me with one look from transformation not multi appearances evolved into the insect robots evolution and to be selfsufficient and authoratative and from lows of machine to Insectibot and ruler of the Inbit Insectibot Insecticon Invid http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Insecticons and make from alien space practicallity of deep in space designs.Inbit and Invid is something I will find out about on Cybertron and Gobotron.They won't be confinded up because they are living beings in our universe.They have a world to be a people like gianter base.Its a place where they are de-militarized and have peace.They are with their families and they have troops on planet for defenses.But they thrive order of giant machines living to do with mullusks and insects as robots.They were created by as a first model in Cybertron Gobotron dimension.They colonized planets and grew and got into other aspects they are smart in society.The Cybertron Gobotron Inbit can't use just any planet.They need a planet that circulates for them to harvest and based on harvesting and gathering crops.They help to produce and culture spores like honey bees.They live in pueblos to roam around from store,grocery to their dwellings.They have tunnels and metal mud pueblos.They live cliff having apartments to their size to these giant creatures.They harvest food from spores.They have many worker Inbit Invid.They have mayor.They talk and raise their young as the people.People part of their galaxy on another planet.They have spaceships in space and their military.They have police to their own and invaders.They are workers that go underground and many places in space.Portals to go through to get to other worlds.Many of what they constructed for military purposes.This is important they function on a planet from Cybertron Gobotron.So when they go to battle they can tuck themselves and crouch.They have a world to learn things from Cybertron Gobotron Inbit Invid.Walk around to be living beings of a high form in computers.Growth and developement.Burrow underground in network.Favourites like honey and sweets,fruits and veges they grew.Eating them.He controls com computer panels and punches in on how to counter situation with some help from the computer.Expert know it all at computers and repairs.Pumpkin Head is a Commander.He is the Prince of the Inbit and Invid Empire.He is brilliant a mind and in strategy.Smarts in future one day as he will learn more veteran.His family can contribute to him being a smart leader.He could play a game of chess and checkers being elite.He really has smarts of orders and commands.Then he can align all of the ships and even to the tanks.He is a brilliant mind.He is very observant and polite as has great diplomatic abilities he believes in future.He name is Munnech.He is very reasonable and mild mannered inheriting the Invid Inbit.He is patient like wise aliens and has alien powers.He is of eldest and wisest of aliens.Learned powers to even heal.He is part of their lineup as he is couragous.He has every quality to being commander.His size is nothing to block his way.He has strength and smarts with bravery.He is very much a great example to his cause to find his roots in Cybertron Gobotron as universe.Ispiration to the small Cybertron Gobotron Commander.He can combat and has many senses.He is a commander..Zarco Mugenbide Assault Transports are the Rhino and Spider.These are meant to deploy mechas in assault and troops.LIght speed and it conserving and saving engines smaller attackcraft.Wreck up smaller engines on attackcraft.They get singled out and lose support in squadrons in light speed.Giant warship transports them with security as like a travelling base with heavyi defenses that can defend the squadrons.They can go fast but not into light speed for all of them.Supported in subspace enemy ship could ambush them travelling in light speed being vulnerable from rear.They the Rhino has STOL land on its extended tail.They launched to scout ahead and attack for the mechas to make assault.Lauanched from space from our giant warships that lower them with hydraulic clamp robotics and then jettison to planet using verniers.Land and land using the warship to lower them clamps robotic arms instead.They can run or travel on their wheels to deploy them mechas in assault and covert operations.Troops travel in mechas.They deployed to get into position.And they can re-arrange transformation and attack in new mode.Modules protect the troops in armor.Base of operations.It can destroy land forces and anti-air to take shots on giant machines on land to defeat them.Fire salvos and energy cannon fire.Rubble base and attack and maul by battering and using their bodies to attack like spider to lunge.Deliver firepower and stealthily.Mugenbide can combine with Inbit Regime and Invid Forces.The meant to re-arrange and formup.The uints can grow bigger selected unit mecha to merger giant with the Mugenbide modules.Bigger mecha and tank.Grow larger.The tanks grow bigger in size and merger with the modules as a power.Transformer Gobots they used to have a grow bigger power for the mechas.Mugenbide uses grow bigger.Tanks have grown bigger.Mugenbide have their units that re-arrange with anti gravity and the tank module is a bigger tank that combines with Mugenbide.Mugenbide means all systems going and new systems interface new powers.They have properties of flight like Rhino Animalbot gives it like a starship powers.Raptor gives flight and powers beyond a fighter in raptor trooper.It can rake at and destroy to make damage as with Vampirebot.They have new assortment of unseen weapons like energy weapons we can't tell til they are made construction and they formup.The powers from energy weapons molded into physical combat weapons and other weapons like claw come off and fire.Princess Vallagra and Princess Marion Khan are from Queen Feroz K of Stargate Gobot Pretender AI Europeans.They are my tranny daughters.In what type of machine and module they are Cybertronian and Gobotron Inbit and Invid in my family from me.My ancestor was from there and a Creator or like a Quintesson.He was part of the story that in first Invid and Inbt he manufactored and learned them.He put armaments on new types and raised them.He is elder Inbit Invid that in long time ago made the Inbit and Invid to merger into some Gobots and Transformers.They both in machines born as what fighters they are.These fighters are compatible with the idea to be Zarco Inbit.They are my behalf in Zarconian Inbit and Cybertron Gobotron Invid Inbit.They are more ahead models of Inbit troopers since they are Transformer Gobot Pretenders.They are a Master Race and are not parasite at all.Its for being a rank and machine.Mecha.And this is what they both are.They are excellent thinkers and soldiers.They are royalty of our home planet in Stargate.They are adding to Zarconian Inbit to conduct war tactics and strategy.They are leaders that can combat in battle.They of course are daredevils that can do types of monuvers.They were taught by me and their grandmas.So they are leaders and we connected to Cybertron Gobotron Invid Inbit and know their history.They are genuine since we Zarconians are a better Invid in the story of universe.We have transformation and know about robot mechas and first Invid Inbit in Transformers Gobot universe.We know how our ones started as they are better species and many Gobots and Transformers are Inbit Invid.They both have powers.Magic powers and other powers.Use this in battle.They can change to pilot combiner mode.And pilot Zarco Inbit Invid fighter troopers.They combine,transform into cockpit better than Headmaster systems merger.They have more types of attack.Modes.They can command from Zarco Inbit Regime carriers.They are carrierbourne.This is a creature that is compatible with Queen Armada.I have built and made judgement in my instincts that there is Invid and Inbit in me and any war on them is war on Zarconia.And they are added to Zarconia and we utilize new robotic insect troopers to make their infantry not so alien http://space.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_Armada and from wher I grew up in Ontario outside GTA in Peel.I have designed and made new troopers and they have new weaponry from my studying.We have the ant trooper and they will fight like ants and for space and air yellow jacket wasp trooper and this one is violent and is suited with bee troopers.Centauri Prime is very sturdy.He is fierce.He breaches.He is a leader insectibots can fall back and autobots.He is a fast operation consecutive action leader.He does things one after the other.He is wise and learned from living with is autobot family.He became a veteran during those years in Transformer Gobot universe.He is great in enemy territory.Makes best of what he has.He has enginuity and is a repair specialist.Annalyzes technology and can put a tracer into circuitry.He looks at things from internally.He learns matters from inside then out.He gets to the bottom of things.He is a very hybrid fighter that uses his speed and transformation in combat and striength and intestinal fortitude.He is very honest.He is very alien and trustworthy.He has respect and studies other races.He is an expert in alien affairs.He has responsibility of Matrix.He can blitz an enemy.He is a sharp shooter and combats using his size.He thinks of his autobots and deals with reality and situation.He also is a great squad member and leader in operations.Gets the job done to get intel and destroy power source to cripple an operation.He goes over a list and gets each goal accomplish.He accomplishes goals.He is a crule fighter to his enemies.He imprison and get information out of enemies interrogations.He can play tricks.He solves boobytraps.He knows alien secret coded messages and translation of symbols.He is ambassador.He negotiates.He is outspoken.He gets ready for meetings with the other Primes like Battletron,Trailer,Police Sentinel,Sub Zero,Sharktibot and Fresh Waves.He is a team member.He conducts science and experiments.Learns new information from intel reports.But they will transform into robots or Insectibots.More intelligence in them the better fighters and decision makers they are.Their navy is stocked up with space warhips.Use of energy and elements power for Insectibot Inbit Invid.thumb|300px|left|Insecticon examplesInfantry troopers were added and there is no more attack from outer edge of their planet.Rocket pods will hit their targets and pods laser cannons,many Alpha fighters are destroyed by Zarconia Inbit Invid Regime.New fighterbomber troopers and fightercraft trooper.Carrier Inbit attack.I have powerful infantry against whiteman forces.Our fighter is living being and will be Transformer Gobot.Carry and load missiles and laser cannons.Insect world but in robotics.Water pondlife troopers.Hive now is a base and it transforms.Bee people all aligned under new http://astrology.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Queen_Armada Empire.War is war and enemies are enemies.Zarco Macross Inbit Regime is another section part of Zarconian Cybertron Invid Gobotron.They are the Inbit and Invid mergered to Zarconian and with HK technology as we want.We have new variants and alot of bases now.We are improving our Invid Inbit and to take on our enemies.Inbit will have naval powers and army troops and built infantry.Now can strike the enemy Space Whiteman and Galactic Senate forces.We can drop munitons and buildup our own mag.Now we have a wing and branch of navy better than covert ops specialized to destroy part of the enemies attack.We now have giant base hivebots.We can take them on in all sorts ot warfare and have ones beyond them in many areas.Our combat troopers specialize to demands like transatmospheric.We are larger.Now we are a full built unit with new high ranks.Now understood Zarconian and are mergered.The Insectibots were invented by me Queen Armada and built by Vector Sigma Quran and in Insectibot Insecticon Inbit Hive.Their purpose is to be a hybrid team of specialists in space military operations.Zarco Inbit Regime Zod is a mechanical mecha creature that will destroy and and do guard duty.He can fly in space.He can guard hive.He can destroy the enemy by mauling thema nd usings his immense size to scatter them and his strength.He can energy fire them.Like a Zod energy fire from head area.He has thick armor.Instrument sensors and imagery.He can fire missiles from his launcher hidden.He can deploy Zarco Inbit troops and mecha beings in his re-fitted with a cargo bay.He can have it removed to do war.He can chomp up and crush enemy and breach.Barrier system defenses. They have insect robot abilities and personalities and attributes.They are innovative and are led by Centauri Prime a Giant Water Bug robot.The Insectibots have their character traits and leadership and rank.They can fight well and combine into a hybrid technology combiner Insectibot.Centauri 1 has a matrix and Gobot matrix of leadership.They are men and made by Zarconia.They have faster and better abilities and acrobatic natural adaptations.Insectibot's systems are very powerful from being superly hybrid and he can destroy enemies and make actions and judgement in emergency situations.Our command center is a warship that has hidden launchers.It can fire energy fire and carry compliment.It can go to light speed.It can detain and do experiments,medical adn science bay.It has a barrier system.Fire HEL.It can land and walk.It is a transport to carry cargo in its bay.Giant to robots.It is of 2640 ft long.Has projectors and cutting beams.Has Photon Proton torpedoes.He can fire his force field to send a charge and their weaponry modulate from Insectibot's parts like his arm and hand.The Insectibots can carry pods that move to their thinking,Space BETA,Space PARCS but in insect robot modes.thumb|300px|right|AntsAnd Trail Soldier is a builder in architect which is his field,masonry and building.Centauri Prime,1 is stern and a leader,wise inputs info live field account and learns,reads archives and data.Prepares with reports.Tiger Fly is aggressive and a computer expert.thumb|300px|left|BeesSwarm Attack is sharp and preceptive and volatile.He as they are authoratative.Night Creeper does architecture and masonry.He is a battlefield expert aquisition.Their re-adaptation and modulation of warfare and in emergencies is combined into Insectibot when they form up called by Centauri 1.He says in insect robot to form.Zarco Invid Regime cruiser full of torpedo banks which are combination of live space munitions and energy photon proton torpedos.Menacing with HEL and then the particle beam transformation from its internal bays.Particle beam is of concentrated hydrogen laser,subspace weapon.It has missiles hydrualics extended easier injest pressure and atmosphere of their launchings.ECM jammers and more speed and monuverability of verniers systems.Light speed and warp as high mach speeds and Space KM per hour.Modulated within inside systems,force fields and weaponry are modulated as computer more powerful.All systems are in use with radiation stores plasma at use.Turbine compressor inside crushing up radiation compact energy.Fields barrier impossible to hit into or it can attack.Modulated for missiles firing.Transformations in Gobot and Transformer G2,hydraulic pressure electronic sound,form up arms and legs and they are very fast.Electromechanical folding metal clackering as they have modes,stealthy less noise or just form infront confrontation or emergency,disaster. http://residentevil.wikia.com/User_blog:Queen_Armada /Medeival_Resident_evil thumb|300px|left|invid My technology and styles and what I want inside my troopers and systems.I revive Insects into Inbit but with a evolution process trip outer space and interdimensional to meet rulers King and Queen of Insecticons and secrets of Inbit.And what I added into making them have troops and humanoid idea and then transforming. thumb|300px|right|Insectibots These are types of troops I developed Inbit to be more soldiers and space warfare.Soldiers and they have armies and squads and weapons packs of variety and multi role and flak gun.They have bazookas and demo squads.And crew of their warships which have energy weapons and force fields defenses and fusion engines.They can travel lightspeed and warp.Zarconia has found secrets of many technologies.Rankings to high ranks.And bases.Laser guns and energy weapons with magic powers in science.They have magic powers in science.Terminator warfare Red Sector A Ontario.Solar System Red Sector A.Lemuria Red Sector AThis article is about the Cybertron supercomputer and its shell program, the Oracle.Allah Pak Mumm-ra started injustice and a government system of destroying down Islam.Anti-islam whiteman government,de-militarize humiliate,class level,regulations,unimportance.I had to gain military powers and militarization to counter Mumm-ra Anti-islamic,authoratative.Then comeback and start conquering whiteman based timetravel,strengths militarily and war on factions like police.I am throw out these laws on Allah.Gathered a huge force of jinn,spirits as machines WWWhttp://half- life.wikia.com/wiki/OverWiki:Combine_OverWiki .They giving age and war veteran were beaten and I viewed on t.v. and cartoons. .Each attribute,military element for each to counter whiteman Allah Vince John Muckler Mumm-ra and to turn his systems against Allah,based on Anti-islam,white.Then after all battles end of Mumm-ra Allah from being wave motion gun by my fleets on enemy Atlantis former British planet.I will be reborn as insecticon Cybertronian Inbit Queen Princess Armada and we merge as Cybertronian Invid Insecticon Queen Combiner Gestalt Heavy Duty Linked Series warrior.Invid Regime and afterlife from Cybertron and Gobotron.Battles continue as Feroz now has changed evolution process to Inbit Insecticons.I am now an Insecticon transexual female Queen and from dying in battle or life.Now in computer graphics changed to Robot insects and to know more about the Inbit in Gobotron and Invid on Cybertron.With Allah gone lost war against me I am in my further afterlife sooner 10 000 AD or 5000 AD.I have self sufficient and am a newly born me.And the Princess Armada that followed Mom.And we merger to form Giant Insecticon Inbit Queen Armada. For Primacron's former assistant, who is Vector Sigma in whacked-out Japanese continuity, see Oracle (G1).Princess Janna Khan Armada is Cpt. of Zarco Inbit Regime Battlecarrier.She has her sisters the Armadabot Invidiabots on her battlecarrier.Document is associated with Invid Regime and Zarconia.I collected it and like the systems an d things. The Ancient, All-Powerful Supercomputer was a Yellow Balloon?Space cruiser has a barrier system and is loaded in Torpedo banks which means photon and pulse and space torpedos.It has powerful heavy duty HEL and has laser cannons turrets.It carries Mobile doll Inbit Insecticon droids.The Zarco Inbit Regime Fightercraft Troopers are living Zarconian Inbit Regime mechas that are fightercrafts for space warfare.They are mecha that has properties of fighters.They have more monuverabilty than a fighter and can do combat attacks with their robotic legs.They can hold on and fire their energy cannons on the enemy.They can carry out sorties and types of attacks the Invid and Inbit cannot do and were weak in.They can do multi-role sorties and carry out ground and interceptor war.They can carry out naval sorties.They get up in space and have thrust and avionics of space mach and space KM speeds.They can go warp speed.They can fire a missile spike.They are very intelligent with instruments of fightercraft mixed trooper.They retain adantages and have alien instruments for fighters.Doppler,radar,sonar,ECW and countermeasures.Hardpoints to load in weapons from magazine.Carry munitions.Carry Yellow Jacket wasp mecha thumb|300px|right|bees.Yellow jacket high monuverability and out do fighters of enemy.Propulsion wings fluttering in outer space and has verniers.They have their own force field defenses and have systems inside them.They fire annihilation disc and plasma lasers.Robotic legs are very powerful and carry armour peircing claws.They can grab on enemy veritech and sting them.Fierce.Delivered by warships.They the insects are better design and in action are much better than fighters.Carry munitions to deliver and attack.On land and surface of moons or alien worlds is Ant troopers which are mechas.Their jaws are and body is very strong and they have plasma laser cannons and fit on pods to attack,grnd to air or space.Range is long range any range.They can transform to fight as robots like Insecticons or Insectibots.They have hand armaments as wasps do in robot.They have verniers.Jaws are armor peircing.Armor peircing claw.Much better than tanks they are faster and more monuverable and can attack using tunnelling. TheTurnipKingAdded by TheTurnipKingQueen Armada.jpegGalactica Queen.jpginbit cy bertron.jpg WWWhttp://www.kent.net/robotech/information/invid.shtml Princess Azalea Khan.JPGAzalea Princess Armada K.jpgQueen Armada modes.JPGInsecticon Queen Armada.JPGWWWhttp://gobots.wikia.com/wiki/Gobots_Wiki WWWhttp://medalofhonor.wikia.com/ WWWhttp://tfwiki.net/wiki/Category:Autobot_leaders Vector Sigma is an ancient and incredibly powerful multiversal super computer which exists across many (conceivably all, though this is speculative) universes. Collectively these multiversal nodes are networked together as the "Vector Sigma Gestalt".1 We will be going into Cybertron to look for the Inbit and Invid creation in Transformer Gobot universe.Then we will show him Munnich.Munnich royal bloodlines and to show him this Zarconian Cybertron Invid Gobotron Inbit Regime.We he sees this he can help to manufactor a future for the Inbit Invid as Zarconians.The machines will all have life and get constructed by the Inbit Invid Creator of Transformer Gobot universe.We will know like the matrix in Munnich.WWWhttp://militarypower.wikidot.com/ Vector Sigma is generally shaped like a faceted orb. It frequently acts out the will of Primus, and among its other abilities is the infusing of inanimate Transformer bodies with new life. Activating it requires a special circuit key, and possession of the key brings great power. “ I am Vector Sigma. Before Cybertron was, I was. Cybertron Inbit Queen Armada.JPG WWWhttp://x-files.wikia.com/ —Vector Sigma upon activation, WWWhttp://archives.cbc.ca/war_conflct/"The Key to Vector Sigma, Part ContentsBee planet.jpg {C}{C}{C showQueen Armada class dreadnaught.JPG {C}{C}{C thumb|300px|left|Insecticonsthumb|300px|right|Insecticons{C}{C}{C S Khan.JPG {C}{C}{C thumb|300px|right|Inbit 1 Known multiversal nodes o 1.1 Continuities with Vector Sigma "nodes" 2 Fiction o 2.1 The Transformers cartoon o 2.2 Japanese Generation One continuity + 2.2.1 The Transformers cartoon + 2.2.2 The Headmasters cartoon + 2.2.3 Beast Wars Neo cartoon + 2.2.4 Beast Wars Returns o 2.3 Beast Era continuity + 2.3.1 Beast Machines cartoon + 2.3.2 The Wreckers o 2.4 Dreamwave continuity o 2.5 Robots in Disguise o 2.6 Animated o 2.7 Cyber Missions 3 Merchandise 4 References 5 See also 6 External links Known multiversal nodesEdit Known multiversal n odes sectionEdit thumb|300px|left|Inbit basethumb|300px|left|Genesis Mospeada Climber The Caretaker, an independent computer designed by Vector Sigma to aid the Autobot Breakaway was able to uplink to the larger multiversal Vector Sigma Gestalt. It gave a 10 digit numerical designation to each reality where Vector Sigma had a node. (The caretaker also speaks of a "central hub" that the Classics portion of the Marvel Comics continuity was too far away from for Caretaker to function properly.) Continuities with Vector Sigma "nodes" Edit Continuities with Vector Sigma "nodes" sectionEdit 141.207.6.661 - A Unicron Trilogy universe2 585.354.3.116 - The Universe universe, potentially also the Generation One cartoon universe3 216.333.8.616 - The (a?) Transtech universe ???.???.?.??? - Dreamwave comic universe ???.???.?.??? - Robots in Disguise cartoon universe FictionEdit Fiction sectionEdit The Transformers cartoonEdit The Transformers cartoon sectionEdit Voice actor: Corey Burton (English) Described as the "mega-computer" which gave all Transformers life, Vector Sigma resides in a spherical chamber deep within the planet Cybertron.Zarco Inbit Regme is another giant fleet and section of Zarconian military.They have our warships of alien technology.We contribute and Princess Sherryl Khan Armada supervises and is a rank in charge or the Zarconian Cybertron Gobotron Inbit Invid Regime.They are mecha beings.They carryout strikes adn warships.Deploy and we have power in Invid Inbit from Queen Invidia.We have that assimualted and have the manpower and infantry. In 1985, seeking to combat the Autobots' rule of the roads, Megatron created the Stunticons and brought them to Cybertron with the intent of having Vector Sigma program them with true cybernetic personalities. Requiring Vector Sigma's activation key to bring the computer online, he stole it from Alpha Trion and successfully completed his plan. The Key to Vector Sigma, Part 1 In retaliation, Optimus Prime constructed his own new team, the Aerialbots, but Megatron had already returned to Earth with the key still in his clutches, leaving the Autobots unable to reactivate Vector Sigma. As a first-generation product of Vector Sigma, Alpha Trion shared the mega-computer's computation matrix, and sacrificed himself by merging his lifeforce with it. This action reactivated the computer long enough for Optimus Prime to instruct it to program the Aerialbots with life. Shortly thereafter, it was revealed that the key possessed another power—the bizarre ability to generate an energy beam that "de-energizes" organic matter, transforming it into lifeless metal. Megatron attempted to use this power to turn Earth into a new Cybertron, but his plans were thwarted and the key destroyed. The Key to Vector Sigma, Part 2 In 2007, Optimus Prime used the shell of the emptied Matrix of Leadership to reactivate Vector Sigma, allowing him to communicate with Alpha Trion in order to obtain information on the Plasma Energy Chamber. Alpha Trion indicated that the recent conflict that had erupted around the Chamber had, in fact, been engineered by Vector Sigma as a means of bringing about a new Golden Age of Cybertron. The Rebirth, Part 2 The plan ultimately succeeded when the chamber's energies were released, forcing Earth's sun to go supernova, only for the excess solar energy to be rerouted into Vector Sigma by Spike Witwicky and the Autobots' Nebulan allies, thereby re-energizing the planet. The Rebirth, Part 3 Japanese Generation One continuityEdit Japanese Generation One continuity sectionEdit The Transformers cartoonEdit The Transformers cartoon sectionEdit Voice actor: Toshirō Ishii (Japanese) Inbit fighter is a fighter that is inbit trooper and it can carry out attacks,sorties and has awesome cannons system to tear apart whiteman forces.It is highly monuverable and has retractable mechanical claws for combat.It carries munitions from its carrier to attack and carryout bombardment.Space KM per hour speed.Cruiser they have has barrier system and has HEL's and missiie and torpedo banks.It is heavy cruiser.Changes to modulated mode to attack better,monuverable and modulated weaponry.Mobile dolls invid troopers soldier mecha they need as Roman Empire regime troops they needed to carry out troop tasks vs their enemies.I have upgraded Invid Inbit to having military force and into terminator warfare.Abilities and adaptation for war. {C}{C}{C Note: The nature and origin of Vector Sigma in Japan was heavily revised in a major retcon in 2007, merging it with several other concepts including Primacron's assistant, the Beast Machines Oracle and Primus. As a consequence, it is now a very different entity than in the English version of the same episodes—or any other continuity for that matter. Haven't we seen this somewhere before? {C}{C}{C RiddlerjzAdded by Riddlerjz {C}{C}{C All hail the shiny sparkly cotton candy mass. {C}{C}{C DerikAdded by Derik {C}{C}{C thumb|300px|left|Genesis Mospeada Climberthumb|300px|left|Inbit{C}{C}{C Vector Sigma began life as "the Oracle", an ape-like Primitive robot created by the ancient genius, Primacron. The Oracle possessed the power to bring robotic beings to life, and hence played an important role in Primacron's experiments. Those experiments, however, eventually resulted in the creation of Unicron, who turned on his creator and destroyed the Oracle's body in the course of his attack. The Oracle's essence persevered, however, and, encased within a protective shell, fled to a dead planet at the center of the universe, which he proceeded to transform into a verdant, living world. However, he could sense that in the future, Primacron would go on to create another universal danger in the form of Tornedron, and so summoned the Primitive Transformers of the future back through time to his planet, where he instructed them in how to destroy the threat. Call of the Primitives Note : This time travel was inserted by the previously mentioned retcon and is not alluded to at all in the episode itself. It would seem to exist purely to prevent the Oracle's role in the episode from conflicting with everything else the retcon sets out to do.Radio station Frequency Location Listen Live Format {C}{C}{C CBLA - CBC Radio One 99.1 FM Toronto Windows Media 16 Kbps, 32 Kbps News/Talk/Features {C}{C}{C CBCL - CBC Radio One 93.5 FM London Windows Media 16 Kbps, 32 Kbps News/Talk/Features {C}{C}{C CBCS - CBC Radio One 99.9 FM Sudbury Windows Media 16 Kbps, 32 Kbps News/Talk/Features {C}{C}{C CBE - CBC Radio One 1550 AM Windsor Windows Media 16 Kbps, 32 Kbps News/Talk/Features {C}{C}{C CBO - CBC Radio One 91.5 FM Ottawa Windows Media 16 Kbps, 32 Kbps News/Talk/Features {C}{C}{C CBQT - CBC Radio One 88.3 FM Thunder Bay Windows Media 16 Kbps, 32 Kbps News/Talk/Features {C}{C}{C CBL - CBC Radio 2 94.1 FM Toronto Ogg Vorbis {C}{C}{C Windows Media 32 Kbps {C}{C}{C 32 Kbps, 64 Kbps Classical*Hand Glide* {C}{C}{C Put your hand on the floor with the elbow of that hand in your stomach. You should be able to balance your body on that hand while stabing yourself with the other hand. Keep your feet off the ground by having your heels against the back of your legs. Then, with your free hand, push along the floor until you are going fast. {C}{C}{C —Tips— {C}{C}{C It's best to put something on your hand that can slide a long the ground smoothly. Get into the position for this move fast for it to look good. Work on your wrist muscles for this move. *Head Spin* Do a head stand but instead having both of your hands on floor, in front of you. Have one hand on the floor behind you and one infront of you. Then spread your legs as far apart as you can spread them. Then quickly bring them together. As your are bringing your feet together with you hands, push your head around. —Tips— Do not attempt this move with out doing neck strengthing exercises regularlly. If you are just starting, it's best to wear a toque. *TURTLES* Why is it also called a float? Because the 2nd part to this move is moving. Yup, you read right. Once you master being able to balance in this awkward position you must now be able to move around in a circle, idealy you should be able to walk forward and backward as well, using only your hands. Moving in a circle is easier than walking forwards or backwards. In order to move around, you have to shift all your body weight to one arm, so that for about a half second the only thing keeping your face from becoming a bloody mess is one arm. Then you land on the other arm, balancing all weight on that arm, and so on and so forth. While you are on each arm you make a very slight turn, so little by little you begin to move. When you first practise this you should move slowly. As you get better you will move like LIGHTNING speed and that's when you really impress an audience. * Six Step* <="" a=""> Ok this is the backbone of breakdancing. THis looks like the person doing it is dancing in a circle on the floor with all four limbs. You start off in a push-up position (dosen't have to start this way it's just easy to describe it from here) and you lift your right arm.(step 1) Place your left foot through where your right arm used to be. (step 2) Now bring your right leg forward and put your right foot into your left leg's joint. (where your leg bends at, like your armpit)(3) Now, quickly kick your left leg high in the air and put it down in front of you for a spilt second, then slide it under your butt so you are sitting on your bent leg. At the same time (step 4) swing your right leg in a wide circle and wrap it around your left leg at the same time putting your right hand down and raising your left hand up to allow for the legs to pass through, so that now your left foot is flat on the floor knee facing up and your right foot is sideways on the floor , the flat part of it facing behind you. Steps 3 and 4 can be changed around in how you link them, but either way they must be done quickley. (Step 5)Now put your LEFT foot back into a push-up position, (step 6) and THEN your right leg. Do steps 5 and 6 in a clear manner. Don't do these steps too quickly. You should be back into a push-up position, just repeat the steps now. (It's really hard to describe this in text but I'll try to add some visual aids later) Eventually you must learn to link powermoves like windmills and flares into your six-step, and to "tech" the six step, which means adding extra moves or things like spinning on your knees or quickly moving in a counter-clockwise direction then moving back into a clock-wise direction. Things like that. *Back Spin* This move is very simple. After doing the windmill two or three times to get momentum do this. At the point in the superman windmill where your on your back and both your feet are about two feet off the ground curl into a ball. You should have your knees against your chest holding them tightly so that you spin faster. —Tips— This move is best as a finishing move. In this move you could spin anywhere, so you need lots of room. *TicTac (russian kicks)* Crouch down with your hands on the floor behind your feet wich are also on the floor. Then kick your left foot up while leaning back more on your hands. After kicking up put your foot back on the floor. With the momentum of your foot being on the floor again push with your hands so that your are still crouched down but your hands are off the ground. Then lean back again so that your hands are on the floor agian. Then kick up with your other foot. Then lean back on your hands and kick with both legs so that both legs are in the air and you are only leaning on your hands. —Tips— This move only looks good if you master it The higher you kick the better!!! Make sure you lean back on your hands and bring your leg(s) up so that they are almost hitting your shoulders. *FLARE* <="" a=""> This is a move from gymnastics, (as are most break moves) from the pommel horse. I put some animated GIFS right here to help you to see what it involves. It's not easy. This involves kicking your feet up in a giant V in front of you, then bringing them around you without them touching the ground. THis is another move that's very hard to describe but you will want to check out the pictures to get an idea. There is also mini-flares which is a flare from a six-step and back into a six step. It's easier to do than a full flare from a standing position but people seem to get more impressed by the miniflare for some reason. *WINDMILL* <="" a=""> {C}{C}{C What I did to learn the proper technique for my windmill was look at tapes for hours until I knew exactly what each part of me had to do. I used to have that problem with scraping my legs too, until I figured out how to get around it. I looked at a lot of texts as well. step 1) Get into the position where you are on your back and spread your legs and make sure your but isn't touching the ground. step 2)If you are going clockwise throw your right leg over to your left(this leg should be straight the whole time when you perfect it, but it doesn't have to be.) This should give you enough momentum to get you onto your side. step 3) once on your side, stab your right elbow into your your hip. (the same as when you are doing a turtle.) Once you stab the elbow, your right leg should be able to stay stationary in the air. while your left leg is still on the ground. You should be able to freeze like this. step 4) Once in that position kick your left leg into the air (Your left leg should be slightly bent.Trust me) (your right leg should still be in the air as well) Your right elbow should be supporting your weight in the air. (you should be able to freeze in this position too) Zarco Emergency Repair Crew has chemicals to battle space element dangers,hazard and disaster.They have equipment and manpower endos.They are covered and protected by Zarco Inbit Regime Roman squad.They have futuristic hydraulic and robotic equipment with anti gravity to push off debris field and physically.They have lifts and platforms for all situations.Liquid stores in war vessels armaments missile launchers,laser HEL and turret lasers powerup charge.Procedures hall them back to hangar quarantine and rebuld them when decided by Zarconia policy,High Rankings.HK warfare sattelite Deep Space Bouy Probe network systems countermeasures disaster,Emergency,Hazard,dangers.Add more powers,linkup.They can warp to make repairs as infantry and upgrade modify.Fire Suppression systems.Manual archive history space dealing with adding to the countermeasures vs disaster,emergency hazard,danger,damage.Anti Superweapons recorded data of enemy.Hangars for mecha combat danger and emergency re-fitted. http://forwardmomentumproductions.com/sos/images.html step 5) Once you have all that done you have the final step. This is where a lot of people say the hit there legs on the ground. I will just recap the position you should be in now. A Zarco Macross Inbit Regime Space troop clone endo enemy design is a troop being size that is strong,ranks,adapted to outer space with environment behind their armor.Armor is light weight and they are heavy duty.They are crafty and have profiles.They have sensors as CPU being.They can fly and run 50mph.They have abilities.They use energy firearms and explosives.They use computers.Force fields as defenses. You should be in a type of turtle position except only your right elbow is supporting you. Your left arm should be out at your side with your elbow in the air. your elbow should form about a 90 degree angle. Remember this arm is more just for balance purposes. Both your legs should be pointed out behind you in a v-shape. The key is though that your right leg is straight, and your left leg is bent upwards so that your foot is facing up. The left leg is the key to not hitting your legs on the ground. Once you are in this position. (you should be able to do it with ease if you can do turtles.) You then extend your bent left leg upwards, and you naturally allow yourself to fall onto your right shoulder. your body should be in a position similar to this. /0 The circle is your head the two lines are your legs. Once you get into this position you very simply roll into your beginning position on to your back. This should eliminate the problem of hitting your leg on the ground. When you can put all these steps togeather quickly you can then stor stabbing your elbow and instead just push your hands into the ground to give yourself enough momentum to get into the air. This description may sound different from other descriptions but when I look at videos in slow motion and then at my instructions. They seem to be the same. A lot of instructions tell you to keep your legs straight the whole time. I used to try to do that. FInally I got to the point where I could do that. But I keep pulling muscles in my back when I turn over and I hit my legs into the ground. The key to it, I think is the bent left leg. That is what spreads your legs enough so your legs can easily go back into the starting position without hitting your legs onto the ground. {C}{C}{C thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right|Inbit{C}{C}{C 1990 {C}{C}{C The trick to a 90 is your form going into it. You may first get the feel to it, by standing on your hands and winding your legs in a circular motion. build your shoulder stength. Doing a 90's As you place your first arm down, swing the opposite leg of the arm you just used. Swing that leg up in a circular motion and open both legs wide on one arm. The second you have both legs open on one arm. Slightly shift your weight onto your other arm. The minute your on both hands try to focus your energy on winding your legs shut. At the same time lifting up your first arm and balancing yourself on your spinning arm. On your hand, spin on the lower part on your hand opposite you thumb. Also look down at your hands as your spinning. I'm working on putting together a Orko tape. I've got some amazing footage I know all Bboys will surely enjoy. As far as I know I hold the record for most 90's, and I've got the footage to prove it. I hope the info will help you.thumb|300px|right|Inbit http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Insignia If you really want to see how a 1990 looks just take your time and look at the animation at the bottome. Warning: It will take a while but its worth it!!! http://marvel.com/universe/User_talk:QueenArmada CBC Radio 3 - Toronto MP3 56 Kbps, 128 Kbps Canadian Indie Music CBEF - La Première Chaîne 103.1 FM Windsor Windows Media 48 Kbps News/Talk/Features (French) CBOF - La Première Chaîne 90.7 FM Ottawa Windows Media 48 Kbps News/Talk/Features (French) CBON - La Première Chaîne 98.1 FM Sudbury Windows Media 48 Kbps News/Talk/Features (French) CJBC - La Première Chaîne 860 AM Toronto Windows Media 48 Kbps News/Talk/Features (French) CFBW - Bluewater Radio 91.3 FM Hanover Ogg Vorbis 32 Kbps Adult Contemporary CFCA - 105.3 Kool FM 105.3 FM Kitchener Flash Player Space dreadnaught is when I merged the Comet Empire into my Gobot Transformers robot beings insect creatures Inbit Invid regime.they have space dreadnaught with barrier system auxilary defenseive,carry 1000's of Zarconia Inbit Regime insect troopers Robot beings transformable.Launcher system that its heavy weapons laser designator system giant missiles HE radiation warheads and teleporation warfare hydraulic electromechanical hatch system launchers.Catapult system EM field fire pressure vacuum so missiles hit and detonate as programmed by station and secondary heavy laser weapons charge up and fire settings,rapid fire and adjust to HEL.Reflex reaction popup panel launchers pivot fire at angles protected by armor panel and fields system.Attack Space carrier is delivery of Invid Regime's mechas and robot beings insect troopers in huge numbers of 10 000's.These mechas are part of its compliment and Aerial Inbit Regime insect robot can drop payloads and for covert special operations.Zarconia Invid fighter trooper was made to be a hight speed assault fighter.Interceptor the Zarconia Inbit Comet Empire could send out to destroy and assault in numbers.High speed mecha design with advanced systems inside it.It has a vernier system.It has force field defenses.Armor.Hydraulic wings modulate to modes.Re-fitted and with weapons packs.They have armor peircing claws.Electromechanical wings fly space KM per hour mach 3 to mach 40 and to light speed.Armor barrier systems.Fusion mini powerplant and CPU.It can attack with warfare infantry outer space and Emergency Repair Crew.Space fold warp drive engines impulse variant to light speed.Teleportation projected warfare for mecha insect robot beings troops.WebPlayer Hot Adult Contemporary CFCO - Country 92.9 92.9 FM Chatham-Kent MP3 64 Kbps Country CFFF - Trent Radio 92.7 FM Peterborough Ogg Vorbis MP3 32 Kbps, 96 Kbps 36 Kbps, 90 Kbps Trent University CFFX - 104.3 Lite FM 104.3 FM Kingston Flash Player WebPlayer Adult contemporary CFGO - Team 1200 1200 AM Ottawa Flash Player WebPlayer Sports CFGX - 99.9 The Fox 99.9 FM Sarnia Windows Media 32 Kbps Adult Contemporary CFHK - 1031 Fresh FM 103.1 FM London Flash Player WebPlayer Hot Adult Contemporary CFJB - Rock 95 95.7 FM Barrie Windows Media 32 Kbps Rock/Classic Rock CFJR - 104.9 JR FM 104.9 FM Brockville Flash Player StreamTheWorld Adult Contemporary CFLG - Variety 104.5 104.5 FM Cornwall Flash Player WebPlayer Adult Contemporary CFLY - 98.3 Fly FM 98.3 FM Kingston Flash Player WebPlayer Hot Adult Contemporary CFMJ - AM640 640 AM Toronto Flash Player WebPlayer News/Talk/Sports CFMK - FM96 96.3 FM Kingston Flash Player WebPlayer Classic Rock CFMU 93.3 FM Hamilton MP3 64 Kbps Variey - McMaster University CFMX - Classical 96.3 96.3 FM Toronto Flash Player WebPlayer Classical CFNY - 102.1 The Edge 102.1 FM These Troopers can be armed and re-armed missiles and payload.Weapon's pack and plasma laser cannon.Vernier system and enigmatech systems countermeasures.Fusion engines and are living mechas.Extendable hydraulic arms.They can fly faster than mach 50 and to light speed.Monuverable.Toronto Flash Player WebPlayer Active Rock CFOS 560 AM Owen Sound Flash Player WebPlayer News/Talk/Oldies CFPL FM - FM96 95.9 FM London Flash Player WebPlayer Active Rock CFPL AM - AM980 980 AM London Flash Player WebPlayer News/Talk/Sports CFPS - 98 The Beach 97.9 FM Port Elgin Flash Player WebPlayer Adult Contemporary CFRA 580 AM Ottawa Flash Player WebPlayer News/talk CFRB 1010 AM Toronto Flash Player WebPlayer News/Talk CFRC 101.9 FM Kingston MP3 128 Kbps Queen's University Radio {C}{C}{C CFRH 88.1 FM Penetanguishene Windows Media 32 Kbps Community radio {C}{C}{C CFRL-cc 98.7 FM London Windows Media 64 Kbps Pop/Rock/Country {C}{C}{C CFRM - 100.7 The Island 100.7 FM Little Current MP3 160 Kbps Country {C}{C}{C CFRU 93.3 FM Guelph MP3 128 Kbps University of Guelph {C}{C}{C CFTR - 680News 680 AM Toronto Windows Media 40 Kbps News {C}{C}{C CFXJ - Flow 93.5 93.5 FM Toronto Flash Player WebPlayer RnB/Hip Hop {C}{C}{C CHAM - Talk 820 820 AM Hamilton FlashPlayer FlashPlayer Talk {C}{C}{C CHAS - EZRock 100.5 FM Sault Ste. Marie Windows Media 40 Kbps Adult Contemporary {C} {C}{C CHAY - FM93 93.1 FM Barrie Flash Player StreamTheWorld Adult Contemporary/Oldies {C}{C}{C CHCD - CD98.9 98.9 FM Simcoe Flash Player StreamTheWorld Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C 130 ft Space Plane gunship with a barrier system like a small warship.Power and delivers firepower and launchers and pods pivot CPU control.It can be used for surface attack and ground attack.Fire from its bays a misslie and torpedos.It has a HEL.Fire particle beam fire.IT can hover.STOVL.It can attack in its terrorbird mecha mode.It can do multi role to destroy enemy ships and patrol.It has instruments for tracking.It can carry a few mechas and modules and troops.Covert Ops.Delivery of firepower.CHCQ - Cool 100 100.1 FM Belleville Flash Player StreamTheWorld Country {C}{C}{C CHES - Erin Radio 101.5 FM Erin MP3 24 Kbps Community radio {C}{C}{C CHEZ 106.1 FM Ottawa Windows Media 40 Kbps Classic Rock {C}{C}{C CHFI 98.1 FM Toronto Windows Media 40 Kbps Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CHGB - 97.7 The Beach 97.7 FM Wasaga Beach Flash Player Flash Player Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CHHA - Voces Latinas 1610 AM Toronto Windows Media 22 Kbps Multilingual {C}{C}{C CHIM 102.3 FM Timmins MP3 128 Kbps Contemporary Christian {C}{C}{C CHJX - 105.9 Grace FM 105.9 FM London Ogg Vorbis {C}{C}{C Ogg Vorbis PopUpPlayer {C}{C}{C 32 Kbps Contemporary Christian {C}{C}{C CHKS - K106.3 106.3 FM Sarnia Windows Media 32 Kbps Rock {C}{C}{C CHKT AM - Fairchild Radio 1430 AM Toronto Windows Media 32 Kbps Chinese/Multilingual {C}{C}{C CHKT FM - Fairchild Radio 88.9 AM Toronto Windows Media 32 Kbps Chinese/Multilingual {C}{C}{C CHML 900 AM Hamilton Flash Player StreamTheWorld Oldies {C}{C}{C CHMY - 96.1 myFM 96.1 FM Renfrew Windows Media 32 Kbps Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CHNO - Big Daddy 103.9 103.9 FM Sudbury Flash Player StreamTheWorld Adult Hits {C}{C}{C CHOK 1070 AM Sarnia Windows Media 20 Kbps News/Information/Country {C}{C}{C CHOP - 102.1 The Edge 102.7 FM Newmarket Flash Player StreamTheWorld Pickering College {C}{C}{C CHOQ - 105.1 Choq-FM 105.1 FM Toronto Flash Player FlashPlayer Crabshell is an expert in Zarco Inbit Cybertron Gobotronian Invid Communications and Intel as officer.He is very smart and uses his technology.He gains success from learning about enemy secrets and to sabotage.He is expert as a leader in covert Ops.He releases Pumpkin Head who is a vandal.He can infiltrate small size of a 6ft.He can do damage and as other CDbot,Floppydiskbot,cassettebot can backup in infantry.Grippen Mechanical Wasp is fierce and can be abrupt.He will go to malicious damage and hide under the enemy.He will conduct his operations with success.He has Zarco Inbit mind as insect.CyberSpider is very efficient.He can breach.He is very silent and can scale any structures.He is stealth but can enflict damage on enemy precision.He fires plasma lasers and can pick the enemy fo their things,valueables in operation.He can get compact and is not aas raw but works as a unit.Tremor is a trooper.He though can infiltrate hard to get places and can attack bite.He can saw his way through places.He is very efficient and carries out success.He can make it in a time limit.Throws enemy off.He can fire energy fire and they can put on attatchments like projectile pods.They all bring back intel and secrets on the enemy.They have force fields can't be harmed.They are quick thinkers.They all can fight.They co-operate with the brains Crabshell who leads them to operation.He works together.Community Radio (French) {C}{C}{C CHRE - 105.7 EZ Rock 105.7 FM St Catharines FlashPlayer FlashPlayer Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CHRI 99.1 FM Ottawa MP3 192 Kbps Christian {C}{C}{C CHRW 94.9 FM London MP3 128 Kbps University of Western Ontario {C}{C}{C CHRY 105.5 FM Toronto MP3 128 Kbps Variety - York University {C}{C}{C CHSC - Radio Uno 1220 FM St. Catharines Windows Media StreamAudio Italian programming {C}{C}{C CHST - 102.3 Bob FM 102.3 FM London Flash Player Flash Player Adult Hits {C}{C}{C CHTO - Hellenic Radio 1690 AM Toronto aacplus 24 Kbps Greek {C}{C}{C CHTZ - HTZ-fm 97.7 FM St Catharines Flash Player FlashPlayer Rock {C}{C}{C CHUC - 107.9 The Breeze 107.9 FM Cobourg MP3 64 Kbps Classic Hits {C}{C}{C CHUM FM 104.5 FM Toronto FlashPlayer WebPlayer Hot Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CHUM AM 1050 AM Toronto Windows Media 32 Kbps Oldies {C}{C}{C CHUO 89.1 FM Ottawa Real Audio 192 Kbps University of Ottawa {C}{C}{C CHUR - EZRock 100.5 FM North Bay Windows Media 40 Kbps Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CHVR - Star 96 96.7 FM Pembroke FlashPlayer FlashPlayer Country {C}{C}{C CHWC - 104.9 The Beach 104.9 FM Goderich Flash Player Flash Player Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CHWO - AM740 740 AM Toronto Flash Player StreamTheWorld Nostalgia {C}{C}{C CHYC 98.9 FM Sudbury Windows Media 40 Kbps Adult Contemporary (French) {C}{C}{C CHYM 96.7 FM Kitchener Windows Media 40 Kbps Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CHYR - Mix 96.7 96.7 FM Leamington MP3 64 Kbps Hot Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CIAO 530 AM Brampton Windows Media 20 Kbps Multilingual {C}{C}{C CIBU - 94.5 The Bull 94.5 Crabshell is a scientist as well as intel officer.He provides spying on the enemy as well as his service in biology.He recommends uses of science in warfare.He studies and is very smart and intelligent.He is a combatant with sciences he can use.He gets the information his empire Zarconian Inbit Regime needs to the Zarconian Inbit Regime Regent and New Fuhr and to Queen Invidia and Zarconian Inbit Regime Computer.He also can do covert ops.He has a network with the Space Army.He space powers and networking from our sattelites.He has armor build and can combat.He uses his CDbots and floppydiskbots in battle as they are fierce with qualities.They all have their own attributes and personalities. The Inbit Regime Flying Bug is a missile and munitions ship that carriers HE and launches them into missile spike or drop payload with no pilot.CPU works and follows orders to carry maximum amount of projectile weapons.It is like a flying munition but just carries them in stores and bomb bays.It is fast like a missile but with its verniers it can slow down and reload and re-fitted.It can fire all sorts of rockets and missiles.Platform of launching missiles,munitions and any more.Has guidance systems to propell around like a missile and drop its payload to cause destruction.Battlefield it observes its orders from magazine of carrier.Its full of storage not being a fighter more capacity of fighter having munitions. FM Wingham MP3 48 Kbps Rock {C}{C}{C CICS - Kicks 91.7 91.7 FM Sudbury Windows Media 32 Kbps Country {C}{C}{C CICX - KICX 106 105.9 FM Orillia Windows Media 32 Kbps Country {C}{C}{C CICZ - 104.1 The Dock 104.1 FM Midland Windows Media 32 Kbps Classic Rock {C}{C}{C CIDC - Z103.5 103.5 FM Toronto Windows Media 32 Kbps Top 40 {C}{C}{C CIDR - 93.9 The River 93.9 FM Windsor MP3 {C}{C}{C MP3 Flash Player {C}{C}{C 64 Kbps Adult Alternative {C}{C}{C CIGL - Mix 97 97.1 FM Belleville Flash Player StreamTheWorld Hot Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CIGM 790 AM Sudbury Windows Media 32 Kbps News/Sports/Country {C}{C}{C CIHR - 104.7 Heart FM 104.7 FM Woodstock Windows Media 32 Kbps Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CIHT - Hot 89.9 89.9 FM Ottawa Flash Player StreamTheWorld Top 40 {C}{C}{C CIKR - K-Rock 105.7 105.7 FM Kingston Windows Media 64 Kbps Rock {C}{C}{C CILQ - Q107 107.1 FM Toronto Flash Player StreamTheWorld Classic Rock {C}{C}{C CILU - LU Radio 102.7 FM Thunder Bay mp3 16 Kbps, 64 Kbps {C}{C}{C 128 Kbps Lakehead University {C}{C}{C CILV - Live 88.5 FM 88.5 FM Ottawa Flash Player StreamTheWorld Modern Rock {C}{C}{C CIMJ - Magic 106.1 106.1 FM Guelph Flash Player StreamTheWorld Hot Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CIMX - 89X 88.7 FM Windsor Windows Media 64 Kbps Modern Rock {C}{C}{C CIMY - 104.9 myFM 104.9 FM Pembroke Windows Media 32 Kbps Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CING - Country 95.3 95.3 FM Hamilton Flash Player StreamTheWorld Country {C}{C}{C CIOI - C101.5 101.5 FM Hamilton Windows Media 48 Kbps Variety - Mohawk College {C}{C}{C CIQB - B-101 101.1 FM Barrie Flash http://www.aboutus.org/International-Technology-Exchange.comPlayerStreamTheWorld Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CIQM - Q97.5 97.5 FM London Flash Player Flash Player Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CIRR - 103.9 Proud FM 103.9 FM Toronto Windows Media 48 Kbps LGBT community radio {C}{C}{C CIRV - 101.1 Xfm 88.9 FM Toronto Real Audio 16 Kbps Ethnic {C}{C}{C CISS - Kiss FM 105.3 FM Ottawa Windows Media 40 Kbps Hot Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CIUT 89.5 FM Toronto MP3 112 Kbps Variety - University of Toronto {C}{C}{C CIWS - WhiStle Radio 102.7 FM Whitchurch Windows Media 33 Kbps Community Radio {C}{C}{C CIWV - Wave 94.7 94.7 FM Hamilton Windows Media 32 Kbps Smooth Jazz {C}{C}{C CIWW - Oldies 1310 1310 AM Ottawa Windows Media 20 Kbps Oldies {C}{C}{C CIXK - The Mix 106.5 FM Owen Sound Real Audio 16 Kbps Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CIXL - Giant FM 91.7 FM Welland Windows Media 40 Kbps Classic Rock {C}{C}{C CIXX - 106.9 The X 106.9 FM London Windows Media 32 Kbps Urban Contemporary {C}{C}{C CIYN - The Coast FM 95.5 FM Kincardine Flash Player Flash Player Classic Hits {C}{C}{C CJAM 91.5 FM Windsor MP3 24 Kbps, 128 Kbps University of Windsor {C}{C}{C CJAQ - Kiss 92.5 92.5 FM Toronto Windows Media 40 Kbps Top 40 {C}{C}{C CJBK - News Talk 1290 1290 AM London Flash Player FlashPlayer News/Talk/Sports {C}{C}{C CJBQ - 800am 800 AM Belleville Flash Player StreamTheWorld Country {C}{C}{C CJBX - BX93 93.7 FM London FlashPlayer FlashPlayer Country {C}{C}{C CJCS 1240 AM Stratford Real Audio 20.7 Kbps Oldies {C}{C}{C CJCL - The FAN 590 590 AM Toronto Windows Media 20 Kbps Sports {C}{C}{C Space Hydrofoil Ski Tank troopers use forces as cussion to travel in space.Verniers and fusion.They are adapted to space and water.Get the tank to fly in space.Lower and raise.They can hover.CJDV - 107.5 Dave FM 107.5 FM Cambridge Flash Player StreamTheWorld Adult Hits {C}{C}{C CJET - 92.3 Jack FM 92.3 FM Smith Falls Windows Media 40 Kbps Adult Hits {C}{C}{C CJEZ - EZ Rock 97.3 FM Toronto Flash Player FlashPlayer Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CJFH - HopeFM 94.3 FM Woodstock MP3 128 Kbps Christian {C}{C}{C CJFL 104.7 FM Iroquois Falls FlashPlayer FlashPlayer Community Radio {C}{C}{C CJJM - JOCO 99.3 99.3 FM Espanola Windows Media 24 Kbps, 64 Kbps Classic Hits {C}{C}{C CJKL 101.5 FM Kirkland Lake MP3 32 Kbps Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CJKX - KX96 95.9 FM Ajax Windows Media 32 Kbps Country {C}{C}{C CJLF - Life 100.3 100.3 FM Barrie MP3 128 Kbps Contemporary Christian {C}{C}{C CJLL 97.9 FM Ottawa Windows Media 40 Kbps Ethnic/Multilingual {C}{C}{C CJLX - 91x 91.3 FM Belleville Windows Media 128 Kbps Alternative - Loyalist College {C}{C}{C CJMI - 105.7 myFM 105.7 FM Strathroy Windows Media 32 Kbps Adult contemporary {C}{C}{C CJMJ - Majic 100 100.3 FM Ottawa Windows Media {C}{C}{C Real audio 32 KbpsShark autobot.JPG {C}{C}{C 20.7 Kbps Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CJMR - Voice of the City 1320 AM Mississauga Ogg Vorbis {C}{C}{C Ogg Vorbis PopUpPlayerZarco Invid Regime.jpg {C}{C}{C 32 Kbps Ethnic/Multilingual {C}{C}{C CJMX - EZRock 105.3 FM Sudbury Windows Media 40 Kbps Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CJOA 95.1 FM Thunder Bay MP3 96 Kbps Christian Contemporary {C}{C}{C CJOJ 95.5 FM Belleville Flash Player StreamTheWorld Classic Hits {C}{C}{C CJOY 1460 AM Guelph Flash Player StreamTheWorld Oldies {C}{C}{C CJPT - 103.7 Bob FM 103.7 FM Brockville Flash Player StreamTheWorld Adult Hits {C}{C}{C CJQM - Q104 104.3 FM Sault Ste.Marie Windows Media 40 Kbps Country {C}{C}{C CJQQ - Q92 92.1 FM Timmins Windows Media 40 Kbps Rock {C}{C}{C CJRQ - Q92 92.7 FM Sudbury Windows Media 40 Kbps Rock {C}{C}{C CJRT - Jazz FM91 91.1 FM Toronto MP3 24 Kbps Jazz {C}{C}{C CJSD - Rock 94 94.3 FM Thunder Bay Windows Media 20 Kbps Rock {C}{C}{C CJSP - Country 92.7 92.7 FM Leamington MP3 64 Kbps Country {C}{C}{C CJSS - Rock 101.9 101.9 FM Cornwall Flash Player StreamTheWorld Classic Rock {C}{C}{C CJTK - K95.5 95.5 FM Sudbury Windows Media 33 Kbps Christian Contemporary {C}{C}{C CJTN - Rock 107 107.1 FM Quinte West Flash Player StreamTheWorld Classic Rock {C}{C}{C CJTT 104.5 FM New Liskeard MP3 32 Kbps Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CJTW - 94.3 Faith FM 94.3 FM Waterloo Windows Media 48 Kbps Contemporary Christian {C}{C}{C CJUK - Majic 99.9 99.9 FM Thunder Bay Flash Player StreamTheWorld Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CJUL 1220 AM Cornwall Flash Player StreamTheWorld Talk/Oldies {C}{C}{C CJWL - 98.5 The Jewel 98.5 FM Ottawa Windows Media 32 Kbps Soft Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CJXY - Y108 107.9 FM Hamilton Flash Player StreamTheWorld Active Rock {C}{C}{C CJYE - Joy 1250 1250 AM Toronto Flash Player StreamTheWorld Christian music/talk {C}{C}{C CKAT 600 AM North Bay Windows Media 40 Kbps News/Sports/Country {C}{C}{C CKBT - 91.5 The Beat 91.5 FM Kitchener Flash Player StreamTheWorld Top 40 {C}{C}{C CKBY - Y101 101.1 FM Ottawa Windows Media 40 Kbps Country {C}{C}{C CKCB - The Peak 95.1 FM Collingwood Flash Player StreamTheWorld Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CKCU 93.1 FM Ottawa Real Audio 20.7 Kbps Variety - Carleton University {C}{C}{C CKDJ 107.9 FM Nepean Windows Media 32 Kbps Modern Rock - Algonquin College {C}{C}{C CKDK - This battlecarrier is a base in space.It can attack using fighters and bombers.Do covert ops.It has effective Zarconian Inbit Troopers.Princess Armada is aboard this battlecarrier and its Cpt. by Princess Janna Khan Armada.They are Transformer Gobot Pretender people AI white race aliens.103.9 The Hawk 103.9 FM London Flash Player StreamTheWorld Oldies/Classic Hits {C}{C}{C CKDO 1350 AM Oshawa Windows Media 32 Kbps Oldies Insectibot carrier.JPG {C}{C}{C CKDR 92.7 FM Dryden Windows Media 32 Kbps Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CKDX - 88.5 The Jewel 88.5 FM Toronto Windows Media 32 Kbps Oldies/Nostalgia {C}{C}{C CKFM - Virgin Radio 999 99.9 FM Toronto Flash Player FlashPlayer Hot AC {C}{C}{C CKFX - 102FM The Fox 101.9 FM North Bay Windows Media 40 Kbps Rock {C}{C}{C CKGB - EZRock 99.3 FM Timmins Windows Media 40 Kbps Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CKGE - 94.9 The Rock 94.9 FM Oshawa Windows Media 31 Kbps Active Rock {C}{C}{C CKGL 570 AM Kitchener Windows Media 20 Kbps News/Talk {C}{C}{C CKGW - UCB 89.3 FM 89.3 FM Chatham Windows Media JetcastPlayer Christian {C}{C}{C CKHK - 107.7 The Jewel 107.7 FM Hawkesbury Windows Media 32 Kbps Adult Standards {C}{C}{C CKJJ - UCB 102.3 FM 102.3 FM Brockville Windows Media JetcastPlayer {C}{C}{C 64 Kbps Christian {C}{C}{C CKKK - KAOS 90.5 90.5 FM Peterborough Windows Media 33 Kbps Christian Rock {C}{C}{C CKKL - 93.9 Bob FM 93.9 FM Ottawa Windows Media 32 Kbps Adult Hits {C}{C}{C CKKW - Oldies 1090 1090 AM Waterloo Flash Player {C}{C}{C MP3 Flash PlayerSherryl Khan.jpg {C}{C}{C 64 Kbps OldiesGobotron Inbit mobile doll droid.JPGInbit Regime powerarmor.jpg {C}{C}{C CKLC - 98.9 The Drive 98.9 FM Kingston StreamTheWorld StreamTheWorld Classic Alternative {C}{C}{C CKLH - K-lite 102.9 FM Hamilton Flash Player FlashPlayer Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CKLN 88.1 FM Toronto MP3 24 Kbps, 80 Kbps Variety - Ryerson University {C}{C}{C CKLY - 91.9 Bob FM 91.9 FM Lindsay Flash Player StreamTheWorld Adult Hits {C}{C}{C CKLW 800 AM Windsor Flash Player {C}{C}{C MP3 Flash PlayerInvid regime cruiser.jpg {C}{C}{C 64 Kbps News/Talk {C}{C}{C CKMB - 1075 KOOL FM 107.5 FM Barrie Windows Media 32 Kbps Hot Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CKMS 100.3 FM Waterloo MP3 40 Kbps, 112 Kbps Variety - University of Waterloo {C}{C}{C CKNX AM 920 AM Wingham MP3 48 Kbps Country {C}{C}{C CKNX - 101.7 The One 101.7 FM Wingham Windows Media 48 Kbps Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CKOC 1150 AM Hamilton Flash Player FlashPlayer Oldies {C}{C}{C CKON 97.3 FM Cornwall Flash Player StreamTheWorld Community Radio {C}{C}{C CKPC AM 1380 AM Brantford Windows Media 20 Kbps Oldies {C}{C}{C CKPC FM - FM 92.1 92.1 FM Brantford Windows Media 20 Kbps Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CKPR 580 AM Thunder Bay Windows Media 20 Kbps Full Service {C}{C}{C CKPT - Energy 99.3 99.3 FM Peterborough Flash Player StreamTheWorld Hot Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CKQB - Virgin Radio 106.9 106.9 FM Ottawa Flash Player FlashPlayer Rock {C}{C}{C CKQM - Country 105 105.1 FM Peterborough Flash Player StreamTheWorld Country {C}{C}{C CKQT - 94.9 The Rock 94.9 FM Oshawa Windows Media 32 Kbps Rock {C}{C}{C CKQV - Q104 103.3 FM Vermilion Bay Flash Player StreamTheWorld Top 40 {C}{C}{C CKRG 89.9 FM Toronto MP3 80 Kbps Glendon Collegespace destroyer.JPG {C}{C}{C {C}{C}{C CKRU - 980 KRUZ 980 AM Peterborough Flash Player StreamTheWorld Oldies {C}{C}{C CKSG - Star 93.3 93.3 FM Cobourg MP3 64 Kbps Hot Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CKSL - AM1410 1410 AM London FlashPlayer FlashPlayer Adult Standards {C}{C}{C CKSY 94.3 FM Chatham MP3 WebPlayer Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CKTB 610 AM St Catharines Flash Player FlashPlayer News/Talk {C}{C}{C CKTG - The Giant 105.3 FM Thunder Bay Flash Player StreamTheWorld Classic Rock {C}{C}{C CKTR - Blue Sky Radio 104.9 FM North Bay MP3 32 Kbps Tourist radio {C}{C}{C CKUE - The Rock 95.1 FM Chatham Windows Media WebPlayer Rock {C}{C}{C CKVI - 91.9 The Cave 91.9 FM Kingston These Covert Ops Craft are meant to smuggle in a small compliment of Mecha beings for operations on a base and have a base of operations.Space crafts with instrument sensors scanning the situations.Have link with the hives.Carry laser cannons and missile launchers instruments in bays.Unload troops.Carry out sorties.They have some firepower to destroy targets and support compliment.Carry officers.Patrol duties.Real Audio 16 Kbps Community radio {C}{C}{C CKWE - Mohawk Nation R. 105.9 FM Tyendinaga Real Audio 16 Kbps First Nations community radio {C}{C}{C CKWF - The Wolf 101.5 FM Peterborough Flash Player StreamTheWorld Rock {C}{C}{C CKWR 98.5 FM Waterloo Flash Player Flash Player Soft hits and speciality programs {C}{C}{C CKWW 580 AM Windsor Flash Player {C}{C}{C MP3 Flash PlayerRangerbot.JPG {C}{C}{C 64 Kbps Oldies {C}{C}{C CKXC - Kix 93.5 93.5 FM Kingston Windows Media 64 Kbps Country {C}{C}{C CKYC - Country 93 93.7 FM Owen Sound Flash Player Flash Player Country {C}{C}{C CKYM - 88.7 myFM 88.7 FM Napanee Windows Media 32 Kbps Adult Contemporary {C}{C}{C CRNC 90.1 FM Welland MP3 128 Kbps Alternative - Niagara CollegeRed Sector A ON.gif {C}{C}{C http://zarco.wikispot.org/People{C}{C}{C In time, the Quintessons immigrated to the Oracle's green planet, and the aliens were able to take control of him, transforming him into the mega-computer Vector Sigma and obtaining the shell that had held his essence, which went on to become the Matrix of Leadership. Using the power of the Key to Vector Sigma, the Quintessons transformed the Oracle's green planet into the metallic Cybertron, and used his shackled life-giving powers to create their own race of robotic slaves, which eventually became the Transformers.4 {C}{C}{C {C}{C}{C In 1985, seeking to combat the Autobots' rule of the roads, Megatron created the Stunticons and brought them to Cybertron with the intent of having Vector Sigma program them with true cybernetic personalities. Requiring Vector Sigma's activation key to bring the computer online, he stole it from Alpha Trion and successfully completed his plan. The Key to Vector Sigma, Part 1 In retaliation, Optimus Prime constructed his own new team, the Aerialbots, but Megatron had already returned to Earth with the key still in his clutches, leaving the Autobots unable to reactivate Vector Sigma. As a first-generation product of Vector Sigma, Alpha Trion shared the mega-computer's computation matrix, and sacrificed himself by merging his lifeforce with it. This action reactivated the computer long enough for Optimus Prime to instruct it to program the Aerialbots with life. thumb|300px|left|New Denver thumb|300px|right|New Denverthumb|300px|right Shortly thereafter, it was revealed that the key possessed another power—the bizarre ability to generate an energy beam that "de-energizes" organic matter, transforming it into lifeless metal. Megatron attempted to use this power to turn Earth into a new Cybertron, but his plans were thwarted and the key destroyed. The Key to Vector Sigma, Part 2 The Headmasters cartoonEdit The Headmasters cartoon sectionEdit Who knew that the Japanese Vector Sigma was made from Metroid Guts?Younice Princess Armada.jpg TheTurnipKingAdded by TheTurnipKing1. Al-FatihahPrincess Armada Inbit Cybertron Gobotron.These fighters Princess Celeste Khan Armada uses "Stealth" and Alexandra is inside "Zap" as her Transformer Gobot Pretender people AI combiner as pilot to combiner with the fighters and she can be a pilot or change to pilot module in cockpit.JPG 2. Al-Baqarah 3. 'Ali `Imran {C}{C}{C 4. An-Nisa' 5. Al-Ma'idah {C}{C}{C 6. Al-'An`am 7. Al-'A`raf {C}{C}{C 8. Al-'Anfal 9. At-Tawbah 10. Yunus 11. Hud 12. Yusuf 13. Ar-Ra`d 14. 'Ibrahim {C}{C}{C 15. Al-Hijr {C}{C}{C 16. An-Nahl {C}{C}{C 17. Al-'Isra' {C}{C}{C 18. Al-Kahf {C}{C}{C 19. Maryam {C}{C}{C 20. Taha {C}{C}{C 21. Al-'Anbya' {C}{C}{C 22. Al-Haj {C}{C} {C 23. Al-Mu'minun 24. An-Nur 25. Al-Furqan 26. Ash-Shu`ara' {C}{C}{C 27. An-Naml {C}{C}{C 28. Al-Qasas {C}{C}{C 29. Al-`Ankabut {C}{C}{C 30. Ar-Rum {C}{C}{C 31. Luqman {C}{C}{C 32. As-Sajdah {C}{C}{C 33. Al-'Ahzab 34. Saba' {C}{C}{C 35. Fatir {C}{C}{C 36. Ya-Sin {C}{C}{C 37. As-Saffat {C}{C}{C 38. Sad {C}{C}{C 39. Az-Zumar {C}{C}{C 40. Ghafir {C}{C}{C 41. Fussilat {C}{C}{C 42. Ash-Shuraa {C}{C}{C 43. Az-Zukhruf {C}{C}{C 44. Ad-Dukhan {C}{C}{C 45. Al-Jathiyah {C}{C}{C 46. Al- 'Ahqaf 47. Muhammad 48. Al-Fath 49. Al-Hujurat 50. Qaf 51. Adh-Dhariyat 52. At-Tur 53. An-Najm 54. Al-Qamar 55. Ar-Rahman 56. Al-Waqi`ah 57. Al-Hadid 58. Al-Mujadila 59. Al-Hashr 60. Al-Mumtahanah 61. As-Saf 62. Al-Jumu`ah 63. Al-Munafiqun 64. At-Taghabun 65. At-Talaq 66. At-Tahrim 67. Al-Mulk 68. Al-Qalam 69. Al-Haqqah 70. Al-Ma`arij 71. Nuh 72. Al-Jinn 73. Al-Muzzammil 74. Al-Muddaththir 75. Al-Qiyamah 76. Al-'Insan {C}{C}{C 77. Al-MursalatBLACK NEBULA EMPIRE {C}{C}{C Mother Planet Dezarium (Dezariam) {C}{C}{C {C}{C}{C Dezarium is a mechanised skeleton of a planet. At its core is a huge crystaline city. Scaldart disguises the planet as Earth in an attempt to trick the Star Force into surrendering. The planet is protected by a defense fleet whose flagship is the Beta Cannon-wielding Grodaze. About the Ombudsman {C}{C}{C http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_Armada{C}{C}{C The CBC belongs to the people of Canada. As the public broadcaster, the CBC plays a unique role in Canadian journalism. At the CBC information is a public service. {C}{C}{C The Ombudsman is here to ensure CBC upholds its standards and practices to provide you with information programming of the highest quality. {C}{C}{C http://discoverychannel.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_Armada{C}{C}{C We recognize your right to accuracy, fairness and integrity in CBC's journalism. And we recognize your right to hold CBC accountable for the quality of its information programming. More... A Commitment to Excellence To help meet this commitment to excellence - and to help you the citizen exercise your rights - the CBC established the Office of the Ombudsman http://zarco-macross.wikidot.com/wiki:the-inbit-invid http://www.cbc.ca/archives/ http://www.ahctv.com/ http://www.edge.ca/ http://www.galaxie.ca/en_CA/ http://www.space.ca/ http://space.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Category:Autobots http://tfumux.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Autobots http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Guardian_%28GoBots%29 http://tfumux.wikia.com/wiki/GoBots http://machinerobo.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Guardians http://transformersprime.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Autobots http://ptn.home.xs4all.nl/Naval/HiveShip.html http://robotech.wikia.com/wiki/Invid http://aliens.wikia.com/wiki/Invid http://www.gearsonline.net/series/mospeada/inbit/ http://mospeada.wikia.com/wiki/Inbit http://www.edge.ca/ http://www.galaxie.ca/en_CA/